Weighed and Balanced
by PythianProphecy
Summary: He thought, hope, and even prayed, that Zarek and Gaeta had not found her. Bill's POV set during The Oath/Blood on the Scales


A/N: My first story since 2017, many thanks to my beta L-E-HAHA. Due to work obligations updates may be slow but I have wanted to go back to fanfic writing so hope to work on this as well as other new fics and udpate older ones so stay tuned!

Bill Adama stood with his hands behind his back; the atmosphere in the airlock is tense and thick with fear. The sound of gunfire and yelling echoed throughout the corridor outside as he awaited his fate – alone. He thought, hope, and had even prayed, that Zarek and Gaeta had not found Laura she was too vulnerable, alone in their quarters save her few guards. He worried, knowing that many of the guards and his own men had turned- his worry was cut short at the bang of the side hatch. His heart sank as he watched Laura all but carried by two armed Marines behind Tom Zarek and Felix Gaeta. Since ceasing her treatments, he had noticed things that she thought he hadn't subtle changes that she tried to hide. Her cough which started dry and now has a congestion wet sound to it – she had fluid in her lungs. Her hands trembled; when she wasn't looking he'd watch her try to still them. He could tell she was tired. The Admiral insignia that Laura had just this morning lovingly adjusted shined bright on Gaeta's collar in the light of the room.

Bill looked to Laura as she paced beside him her hands bound behind her back like a criminal sent to the brig. He himself was left free to move about while trailed by gunpoint. He knew Tom Zarek he had an ace up his sleeve as now stood in front of Laura. Bill watched her look up at Zarek defiantly as the smirk on his face widened.  
"You certainly weren't hard to find… your guards gave you up. Your people needed you Laura, to be their leader, a leader they once trusted. You are guilty of treason for the suggestion of an alliance with our enemy. But now we find you in bed with the leader of the Colonial Fleet, is that how you were elected the 2nd time….Ms. Roslin?"  
Bill had to bite his tongue at the accusation that Laura was elected because she was in bed with him. While they had slept together multiple times on New Caprica, he had ended their relationship after "the dance. They both had responsibilities, and he had allowed her to get too close. However when Zarek planted himself in front of him, he knew all bets were off.  
"Baltar was a traitorous piece of garbage was he Bill," he said as he drew the end of his name out. "While the Fleet fell apart, you busied yourself between the legs of power  
Zarek's comment elicited the first response from Bill since he had been captured. Zarek's head went back as Bill's hand connected with his face. Even as a stream of blood trickled down his face, that smirk was still plastered on his face. The sound or rifle safeties clicked as Zarek moved back in front of Laura again.  
"Bill….stop."  
"You let your people suffer, and they aren't really your people are they? You were never the elected President, were you Laura? Surrender! It's over make this easier on yourself…and Bill".  
For the first time since she entered the airlock, Laura responded to Zarek's demands, her gaze never faltering.  
"No…I am the rightful President of the Twelve Colonies…"  
Zarek nodded before he looked to Gaeta and the Marine standing beside him, rifle poised.

Shoot her…" he taking a step back.

Two more guards restrained Bill as Laura was pulled away by the same Marines, who had brought her in.  
Tom…wait we can't do this! This isn't a court martial this is murder!" Gaeta yelled as he hobbled toward Zarek.  
"Aim…." Two of the marines aimed at Laura as she silently shut her eyes.

"F…" the words couldn't escape Zarek's mouth before Lee, Starbuck and 5 other crewmen burst into the room armed to the teeth.  
"No…" Zarek murmured as he pulled his pistol aiming it at Laura.  
Bill released an internal sigh of relief at the arrival of Kara and Lee. This would all be over and he would take command back of the Fleet. Three loud bangs, echoed through the chaotic airlock as the sight of Laura as she fell towards the deck made the past few years flash before him.

 _"They say you're afraid of computers"_

 _"I didn't ask for your forgiveness, Bill"_ _  
"I love you…"_

He grasped her arm before she hit the deck. "Laura…Laura" he said as he lowered her easily. His hands came away bloodied as he opened her blazer – the color masked by the black v-neck sweater she wore. He pressed his hand against the two wounds in her chest; the memory of Boomer shooting him flooded his mind. This was the same spots he had been shot in…  
"Get Doc Cottle" he cried as the blood flowed out onto the deck.


End file.
